The Love Note: OneShot
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: Sakuno finds a love note in her shoebox. It's signed 'Ryoma E.' But is it actually?


DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF TENNIS, OWNED BY TAKESHI KONOMI-SENSEI.

The Love Note

Sakuno Ryuuzaki couldn't believe what was happening. She was kissing Ryoma Echizen, her beloved crush, with just a little help of Seigaku's Boy's Tennis Team, the ichinen trio, and of course her best friend, Tomoka. Well, let's just start from the beginning.

It was on a Tuesday morning when Ryoma Echizen found something weird about the Boy's Tennis Team. Everyone was in a daze, and was totally out of it. After practice, Ryoma looked around for Momo who suddenly disappeared. Usually, he would ask Ryoma if he wanted burgers, but not today. Ryoma only shrugged and went home.

Meanwhile on the other hand, Sakuno Ryuuzaki was on 'After-School Cleanup Duty' along with her best friend, Tomoka.

"Sakuno, you'll do my art right? Well see ya. Thanks!" yelled Tomoka as she changed her shoes and ran home.

"Wait Tomoka!" shouted Sakuno but the time she reached the shoe lockers, Tomoka was already gone.

"Jeez. I hate it when Tomoka leaves me with all the work." muttered Sakuno.

30 minutes later, Sakuno was finally done cleaning up the classroom. Sakuno took a deep breath, and exhaled. She then closed the classroom door, and went downstairs to her shoe locker. When she opened it, she found a pink, heart-shaped note on her shoes. It said:

Tennis maybe on my mind.

But you are so too.

The tennis courts are so wide and big,

Like my heart and love for you.

Would you give me a chance?

Because I'm hoping that you would have

The same feelings too.

I Love You.

Ryoma E.

Sakuno was shocked, in fact she almost cried.

During her walk home, Sakuno kept reading the love poem that Ryoma Echizen wrote just for her. She was the happiest firl in the universe. I mean, it was king of unbelievable that Ryoma would actually write this sort of thing. Another unbelievable thing was that he was able to discover his feelings towards her but totally clueless and dense when it comes to Sakuno's feelings towards him. Sakuno became suspicious.

_'Who dare plays around with a girl's feelings?' _thought Sakuno. Sakuno was now officially mad, and upset. She wants to find the culprit quick as she can, and she knows who to interrogate.

It was the next day after tennis practice, where she will interrogate people. Little did she know, she had to interrogate only one, to find her answer.

The moment she spotted Ryoma Echizen, she ran towards him.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" yelled Sakuno hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"Can we talk for a bit?" asked Sakuno.

"Sure." replied Ryoma. Sakuno and Royma walked towards an isolated place in Seigaku; in other words the classroom.

"What's sup?"

"Ryoma-kun. Would you honestly tell me who wrote this poem?" asked Sakuno pulling out the pink heart-shaped note. Ryoma blushed and became wide-eyed. He recognized the poem, the paper, his name, and his writing. He just couldn't that Sakuno, the he wrote the poem for, actually had it. Who gave it to her? He certainly didn't. He thought it was just too embarrassing to give such a lame love poem. Well, whoever gave Sakuno that love poem, he'll kill the person.

"Well?" asked Sakuno. Ryoma snapped back into reality. "Who wrote it?"

"I did." blushed Ryoma. Sakuno couldn't believe her ears. She was actually hearing that Ryoma wrote such a romantic, heart-felt poem.

"B-B-But it doesn't sound like you."

"I know." Ryoma couldn't look at Sakuno in the eyes anymore, his heart would burst.

"Although the poeam doesn't sound like me, but the feelings towards you are true. I really do love you Sakuno." said Ryoma.

_'He's confessing to me,and actually called me 'Sakuno.' '_thought Sakuno.

"D-Do you love me too?" asked Ryoma as he became closer and closer.

"I do." whispered Sakuno. The moment she said 'do,' Ryoma kissed her passionately.

A few days past since Sakuno and Ryoma started dating. Ever since since then, the Seigaku's Boy's Tennis Team has been the same as usual.

"Oh! Echizen!" yelled Momo. It was beofre school when Momo spotted Ryoma walking to school as usual.

"What?"

"I heard you're finally dating Sakuno." smirked Momo.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay? I'm okay! What about you? I ran my heart out trying to put your love poem in Sakun's shoe locker without being seen! I had to ask Tomoka, where Sakun's locker was. Then I had to ask the seventh graders and the tennis team to bother you more than usual." said Momo.

"Wait... You put my love poem in her locker!" panicked Ryoma.

"Well yea...What else is a love poem good for?"

"Momo-senpai..." muttered Ryoma in anger.

"Whoosp! Gotta run! See ya Echizen!" said Momo, as he pedaled harder and harder trying to lose a certain angry lover boy.

-The End-


End file.
